The RWBY Talk Show
by XDANTE1
Summary: The characters of RWBY enter a talk show with me as their host. Includes OCs.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

_(I __don't own RWBY or anything else that may be mentioned, just this story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 1**

**Introduction**

*In a studio, 10 minutes before the show*

Xdante1: "Yang. Yang! YANG!"

Yang: *sleeping* "…ZZZ…lay off my sister…perv…ZZZ…" *throws a punch at me but I dodged it*

Blake: "She's a heavy sleeper."

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "You don't say."

Torchwick: "Just wake her up already. Her snoring is so annoying."

Xdante1: "Well, she asked for this. Hey Yang… Ruby's kissing a guy!"

Yang: *shots up* "WHERE IS THE DEAD SON OF A B***!"

Ren: "Nowhere."

Yang: *confused* "Say wha?"

Ren: "We just needed you to get up already because the show's about to start."

Yang: "What show?"

Torchwick: "And she can cause me problems. I feel so lame now."

Xdante1: *facepalms* "Yang… look!" *points up at a sign saying _The RWBY Talk Show_*

Yang: "Ooooooh… wait… where is my sister?!"

Pyrrha: "Isn't it obvious?" *points at the buffet table where Ruby was stuffing her face with cookies*

Xdante1: "WEISS!"

Weiss: "Yeah, yeah…" *pulls Ruby away from the table with a cookie hanging from her mouth and a dozen in her hands*

Nora: *cheerful* "Let's start this!"

Weiss: "Best idea I heard all day."

Xdante1: "OK! And… ACTION!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Greetings everyone! Welcome to the premier of the brand new show, _The RWBY Talk Show!_"

Nora: *clapping wildly* "YAAAAAYYYYY! HURRRRAAAAYYYYYY!"

Xdante1: (thought: Not here too.) "Uh… thanks… I think. Anyway, this is a brand new show, starring the characters of RWBY who will answer all your questions. All you have to do is PM them to me and the guys will answer on the next episode. Now, to make this somewhat civilized, there shall be no political or +18 questions. Our rating is strictly T, so please keep that in mind when asking them. There are no pairings as of now, but that could change. Now then, I guess that wraps up the formalities, so let's move on to the character introduction. First, the main character, Ruby Rose! Please tell us a few words about yourself."

Ruby: "OK. Hi everyone! I'm Ruby Rose, and my dream is to become a great huntress. I love weapons, especially my dear Crescent Rose, and cookies too. Also, Yang is my sister."

Xdante1: "Alright. Next up is Weiss."

Weiss: "Address me properly."

Xdante1: "I'll address you as queen of b***es if you don't start talking about yourself."

Weiss: *sighs* "Fine. Greetings lower class people. My name is Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company, the most prestigious dust company in the whole world. My weapon is Myrtenaster, and I enjoy peace, meaning not being around Ruby."

Xdante1: (thought: And I thought Rachel was a spoiled girl.) "Well… thanks Weiss… I think. Blake, it's your turn."

Blake: "Hello. I'm Blake Belladonna, a Faunus, meaning I am part animal, hence the cat ears on my head which you can't see right now because of the bow. My weapon is Gambol Shroud, it's pretty useful. I like reading books, and to relax when I can. Oh, I also prefer tea, rather than milk."

Xdante1: "Thank you, Blake. Your turn, Yang."

Yang: "Howdy! I'm Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's strongest and most fearsome person. I'm immensely strong, especially with my precious Ember Celica and nothing can stand in my way when I get furious. I'm also Ruby's older sister, so… NO DATING MY SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION FIRST! Anyway, I also like to sleep and eat."

Xdante1: *hand over right ear* "And here I thought this can't happen here. It's almost like my other talk show. Whatever. Jaune, you're up."

Xdante1: "Hi! I'm Jaune Arc, a hunter in training. I… uh… am the leader of team JNPR, but I'm not strong at all. My weapon is a simple sword and a shield which can be used as the sword's sheath. I'm actually better with thinking rather than fighting."

Xdante1: "You need a confidence booster. Anyway, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha: "Hi! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, from Team JNPR. I like… uh…" *looks at Jaune while blushing* "Never mind. I have a spear and a shield as a weapon but my true ability is polarity and the power of magnetism. I guess that's it."

Xdante1: "Sure. Ren, now it's your turn."

Ren: *slightly nods* "Greetings. I am Lie Ren. My weapons are called StormFlower. They're like guns. I enjoy peace and quiet when I have the chance to experience them, which is indeed rare. Especially with Nora."

Xdante1: "Now it's Nora's turn."

Nora: "Hey everyone! I'm Nora Valkyrie! My weapon is Magnhild and it's pretty cool! I also love pancakes and SYRUP! I need syrup!"

Xdante1: *sweatdrops* "Right… later. Velvet."

Velvet: "H-h-hi. I'm V-Velvet Scarlatina. A-a-a Faunus, just like B-B-Blake. I'm a-a-a fine mage and I a-a-am also fast, agile and athletic. T-t-that's all."

Xdante1: "She needs a confidence booster too. Penny, you're up."

Penny: "Thank you. Greetings everyone! I'm Penny. I can manipulate many swords in battle and can also fire energy blasts from them. I value my first friend, Ruby Rose the most."

Ruby: "Awww… thank you, Penny."

Penny: "You're welcome, friend." *smiles*

Xdante1: "That's nice. Finally, we have Roman Torchwick."

Torchwick: *lifts his hat* "Good day. Roman Torchwick's the name, and stealing dust is my game. I have a trick candy cane weapon and I have a very fine taste in various things. Especially antiques."

Xdante1: "Thank you everyone. That's all the cast here. Now then, does anybody have any question for me now?"

Penny: "I have one. What is in there?" *points at the 3. door on the left*

Xdante1: "Oh that's just the Room of Doom."

Velvet: "Why d-d-do you have something like that?!"

Xdante1: "You should ask Weiss that question. She's already been in there."

Weiss: *shudders and pales even more* "Never… again… please…"

Penny: "What is in there exactly?"

Blake: "I think it's best not to know."

Torchwick: "Now that sounds like an interesting place."

Yang: "Then go in there!"

Torchwick: "I think I'll pass. I do have a question though."

Xdante1: "Yes?"

Torchwick: "Who are they?" *points at 4 'people' at the buffet*

*one is a 24-year-old boy with spiky red hair, crimson red eyes and sharp teeth. He is wearing black jeans, a red shirt with a black leather jacket and has white sport shoes with black stripes. He also has black dragon wings on his back*

*the other is a 12-year-old girl with ocean blue eyes and long, straight, black hair with a white line on the right side. She is wearing white tennis shoes, black stockings that reaches above her knee, a white skirt, black A-shirt and a yellow jacket*

*the third one is a 21-year-old girl with red hair, a small strand of it standing up, with emerald green eyes. She is wearing a light white armor with a breast plate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of her hunter's clan mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest. She also has white armored boots that have spikes to the side of the sole of the boots*

*the final character was a 23-year-old girl with fiery long red hair with black dipped tips that reaches to her lower back, green eyes and sharp teeth. She is wearing a red sari with a black undershirt with tribal marking and a black and crimson red pants with slash marks on them*

Xdante1: "Oh, they're security for this show. My 2 OC-s Nova and Emy, and my friend, Deviljho's Hatred's OC-s, Scarlet and Infer."

Pyrrha: "Nice to see them again."

Velvet: "W-w-why does Nova have d-d-dragon wings?"

Xdante1: "He's a half dragon beastkin and half demon. His sister, Emy, is a Nephilim. Half angel, half demon. Infer is a dragon beastkin and Scarlet is a normal human who is Nova's girlfriend."

Jaune: "Who is Scarlet again?"

Scarlet: *the white armored girl walks up to Jaune* "I am."

Torchwick: "So the 12-year-old is Emy then."

Emy: "I sure am."

Nova: "Boss, we ran out of cookies."

Ruby: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Infer: "Nice going, idiot."

Nova: "Oh just shut up."

Xdante1: "Anymore questions?"

Blake: "How frequently will this show take place?"

Xdante1: "Good question. I have 2 talk shows, meaning I'll be doing them simultaneously or just 1 episode each at a time. That remains to be seen."

Ren: "Just don't overdo it."

Scarlet: *chuckles* "It's the boss. He always overdoes everything."

Emy: "True."

Xdante1: *sarcastic* "Ha ha. I'm laughing my a** off."

Torchwick: "What about the money?"

Xdante1: "You all get paid."

Yang: "SWEET!"

Weiss: "That's gonna be simple pocket change for me."

Xdante1: "Each of you will receive $200 per episode."

Nora: "CHA CHING!"

Yang: *sparkling eyes* "I'M GONNA BE RICH!"

Blake: "Not if you spend everything every single time."

Torchwick: *smirks* "Sounds fair."

Xdante1: "Anything else?"

*silence*

Xdante1: "Then let's wrap this up for now. Thank you for watching and let's get this show started the next time. Everybody!"

RWBY cast: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Xdante1: "Bye!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Pyrrha: "I think that was a pretty good start."

Weiss: "Acceptable."

Torchwick: "Yes, well I shall take my leave. I'm a very busy man." *leaves*

Jaune: "Good riddance!"

Ruby: "He was actually nicer than a certain green haired maniac we met at the other show."

Blake: "Can't argue with that."

Xdante1: "You guys want to play some video games?"

Ruby: "Heck yeah!"


	2. Episode 2

_(I __do not own RWBY or anything else that may be mentioned, just the story… thingy.)_

**The RWBY Talk Show**

**Episode 2**

*In the studio, 20 minutes before the show*

Ruby: "Hey Yang, check this out! I'm the cookie monster! RARGH!" *munches them down*

Yang: *chuckles* "Good one, Ruby."

Torchwick: "I'm starting to get annoyed already."

Weiss: *to Torchwick* "Serves you right." *to Ruby* "And you! Stop playing with the food!"

Ruby: *mouth full of cookies* "MM MMM MMMMMMM."

Pyrrha: "Please chew and swallow your food before talking Ruby."

Ruby: *swallows* "Sorry. And I'm not playing, Weiss!"

Penny: "Why do you keep looking at your watch Xdante?"

Xdante1: "I have a new friend of mine coming and she'll be my co-host. She's running late though."

Nova: "But AK is already here."

Infer: "The boss is talking about another person, dummy!"

Nova: "You're the dummy, dummy!"

Infer: "Real mature!"

Xdante1: "Shut up!"

Nova & Infer: "Yes, sir…"

AK: *comes to me, having long spiky brown hair with red tips that ends with a short Jedi-style ponytail, wearing sunglasses, a red sleeveless vest with a black _Linkin Park_ shirt under it, dark blue jeans and red sneakers, he also has a gold crystal-like katana at his left side and has a red electric guitar on his back* "Can I do that thing we talked about earlier?"

Ruby: *to AK* "Nice guitar!"

AK: "It's actually a sniper rifle and a lance aside from being a guitar. I call it Plasma Rave."

Ruby: *sparkling eyes* "WAY AWESOME!"

Scarlet: "Is there a weapon she won't get hyped over?"

Ren: "Doubtful."

AK: "Say Ruby, how about a shooting competition?"

Ruby: "I'm in!"

Xdante1: *presses a button on a remote and many targets appeared* "Ready?"

AK & Ruby: *readying their weapons* "Ready!"

Nova: "GO!"

*they both started shooting and hitting targets, after 10 minutes the score was 99-99*

AK: "This is going better than I first expected."

Ruby: "You're pretty good. Let's decide this!"

AK: "You took the words right out of my mouth."

*both readied their weapons when…*

?: * a girl having long red hair and ruby red eyes, wearing a white coat that looks burned at its end, a black top, black gloves that leaves her fingers exposed, black pants with 2 red belts and black boots came rushing in and stops in front of the target* "Sorry for being late, traffic was a bother."

Xdante1: "SETSUNA!"

Blake: "You're in the way!"

AK & Ruby: *fires* "Oh hell!"

Setsuna321: "AH! S***!" *draws her sword, makes it burn and deflects the bullets* "Phew. That was close."

Jaune: "I'll say… I think I just got a heart attack."

Velvet: "M-m-m-m-me too…"

AK: "Let's agree on a draw, Ruby."

Ruby: "Sounds like a good idea."

Xdante1: "Now that that's settled, everyone get ready!" *everyone took their seats* "And… ACTION!"

* * *

***Intro music, lights flashing.***

***After that's over…***

Xdante1: "Hello everyone and welcome to episode no. 2 of _The Rwby Talk Show_!"

Nora: *jumps around everywhere* "WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEAH!" *whistles*

Setsuna321: (Thought: He was right. This is awkward as hell.)

Xdante1: "Right… thanks… Anyway, we have 2 people joining us. AK, who will be a part of security here."

AK: "Hey!"

Xdante1: "And Setsuna321 who will be my co-host."

Setsuna321: "Hello!"

Penny: "Seems popularity is starting to hit in already."

Torchwick: "That's good for me."

Weiss: "I'm already popular, so no big deal here."

Yang: "Typical Ice Princess."

Weiss: "Shut up, you brute!"

Yang: "Make me!"

Xdante1: "Stop it or it's the Room of Doom!"

Weiss: *pales* "I'll behave."

Yang: "OK… I better not push my luck."

Xdante1: "Good. Now then, our first questions are from my good friend **Deviljho's Hatred**."

Ruby: "I remember him. He's cool."

Yang: "And he's my fan!" *waves at the cameras* "Hi Deviljho!"

Xdante1: "So the first question is for Ruby. Is Halloween your favorite holiday?"

Torchwick: "What type of stupid question is that? It obviously is, since it's Red."

Setsuna321: *to me* "May I?"

Xdante1: "I insist."

Setsuna321: "Thank you. NOVA!"

*picks up Torchwick and puts him in the Room of Doom*

Nora: "Hahahaha! I hope he'll enjoy!"

Penny: "Why was he put in there?"

Xdante1: "He said the question is stupid, which I take as an insult to the person asking the question. Nobody insults the viewers or they'll suffer the same fate as Torchwick!"

Velvet: "I-I would n-n-never do t-t-t-that."

Xdante1: "Good."

Ruby: "So, my answer is no."

Weiss: *shocked* "She's sick! Someone call a medic!" *puts a hand on Ruby's forehead* "She doesn't seem to have a fever."

Yang: "She's not sick."

Ruby: "Sure, I get sweets on Halloween but I like Christmas more because I get to spend it with you guys. That makes it better. And I get sweets there too." *smiles*

Weiss: *blushes out of embarrassment* "Oh… uh…"

Setsuna321: "Talk about being overprotective."

Weiss: "It's nothing… really…"

Yang: *smirks* "Sure… whatever the Princess says."

Weiss: "Oh just shut up."

Emy: "What an interesting scene. I'll bring back the idiot."

*goes in and brings back Torchwick who looked freaked out*

Torchwick: "I'll behave from now on."

Setsuna321: "WOW! Cool room!"

Xdante1: "Thanks. Next is Weiss. Why do you give people the 'Cold Shoulder' all the time? Pun intended."

*everybody chuckles*

Weiss: *annoyed* "Ha ha. Very funny."

Scarlet: "And the reason you do that is?"

Weiss: "To make them know who their superior is."

Ren: "That's a lame excuse for that."

Torchwick: "Even I agree with the kid about that."

Weiss: "Like either of you would know anything about class!"

Nora: "But we do know Weiss! We got to the same class together!" *giggles*

*everyone facepalms*

Nova: "I'm supposed to be the one joking around here."

AK: "Not anymore as it seems. Well, at least not just you."

Xdante1: "Well, moving on. Blake, do you like to be pet around the ears like every cat does?"

Blake: *blushing* "Y-y-y-yes…"

Infer: "HAHAHAHAHA! I so knew it!"

Nova: *hands Infer 20 bucks* "DAMN!"

Blake: "Not funny, guys!"

Yang: *while petting Blake's ears* "Yeah, it's hilarious."

Blake: *blushes harder* "Quit it, Yang!"

Penny: "Seems you like it though."

Velvet: "P-p-p-please Yang, j-j-j-just stop it."

Yang: "OK, I'll stop."

Setsuna321: "My turn!"

Blake: "No way."

Setsuna321: *sadly* "Awwww…"

Xdante1: "Yang, whenever you lose a strand of hair in a fight, you get angry and your power increases tremendously. Many of your fans call this your Super Sayain Mode. Your thoughts about this?"

Yang: "Well, it's obvious what happens when I loose my temper."

Jaune: *while rubbing his left arm* "Yeah, too obvious…"

Yang: "That was all your fault, Jaune. Anyway, I wouldn't call it that."

Velvet: "T-t-then w-w-what would y-y-you call it?"

Yang: "Hm… Destroyer Mode or something like that."

Ren: "It would certainly have truth in it."

Xdante1: "Next! Torchwick, what are your thoughts on Cinder?"

Torchwick: *nervously* "Uh… um… well… I…"

Yang: *smirks* "Well now… isn't this interesting."

Nova: *smirks* "Seems someone is uncertain about a certain person."

*Emy and Scarlet giggles at that*

Torchwick: "Shut up. She is a real bother."

Ruby: "She may be watching too…"

Torchwick: *to the cameras* "I didn't mean it!"

Setsuna321: "Juicy subject."

Pyrrha: "Aw… isn't this cute?"

Weiss: "Not really, since it's Torchwick."

Torchwick: "Well, you just went overboard in protecting Red, so I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I were you."

Weiss: *blushes madly* "Shut up, criminal!"

Xdante1: "Now this is interesting. I'm guessing we'll get back to these in later episodes. In the meantime, Jaune is next. Do you have any type of ranged weaponry? A crossbow, a pistol or something?"

Jaune: "No, I only have my sword and shield."

Pyrrha: *blushes* "But he's great with those and doesn't need anything else."

Jaune: "Thanks Pyrrha. You're a great friend."

Pyrrha: *mirrors shatter behind her* "Yeah… friend… just a friend… hehehe…"

Ruby: *whispers to Blake* "How long will it take for Jaune to notice?"

Blake: *whispers back* "I'm afraid it'll take quite a while. Unless…"

Ruby: *whispers* "Unless?"

Blake: *whispers* "Someone may ask this and Pyrrha might give in if we keep asking and teasing her about this."

Ruby: *whispers* "Could be."

Torchwick: "Next please."

Xdante1: "Nora, how much can you eat in one day if nobody tried to stop you?"

Nora: "Oh, not that much! Just a whole fridge! No big deal!"

Ren: "She could eat a whole supermarket."

Nora: "Maybe! That's not much!"

Penny: "It's not?"

Setsuna321: "It's a hell of a lot!"

Torchwick: "And they say I'm bad."

Weiss: "That you are."

Torchwick: "Why thank you."

Emy: *facepalms* "I'll never understand villains."

Blake: "About Nora, now everybody knows why we must hold her back."

Ren: "There is no we. I'm the only one who holds her back."

Nora: "And it's a good game!"

Xdante1: "Well… okay. Next questions are from **Hazzamo**. Blake and Yang, what are your thoughts on the bumblebee shipping?"

*Blake was blushing immensely while Yang was amazed*

Yang: "WOW…"

Blake: "Uh… um…"

Yang: "They ship my motorcycle and fans like that? People are so weird here."

*everyone fell over anime style*

Infer: "This has to be a bad joke."

Scarlet: "How delusional can you get?!"

Blake: "It's not that Yang!"

Yang: "Hm? Then what?"

Blake: "It means they look at us as a couple!" *quickly covers her mouth*

Yang: "Oh…" *smirks* "People are awesome!"

*everyone looked at her in amazement this time*

Blake: *surprised* "What? How come you're not embarrassed?"

Yang: "Because it would be sweet!"

Blake: *blushing like crazy* "R-r-really?"

Yang: "Really."

Blake: "Then… uh… wanna go out?"

Yang: "Sure!" *kisses Blake while everyone was applauding (even Torchwick)*

Ruby: "Nice going, Yang!"

Yang: "Thanks, sis!"

Xdante1: "So, we have a couple already. How nice. Moving on! Ruby, why are you obsessed with cookies?"

Ruby: "Because they're so sweet! And delicious!"

Weiss: "Anything else?"

Ruby: "No, that's all."

Torchwick: "Like Red can give a complicated answer to anything."

Yang: "Don't insult my sister!"

Torchwick: "Make me."

Weiss: "May I?"

Xdante1: "Yes, you may."

Weiss: "Thank you. INFER!"

*grabs Torchwick and throws him in the Room of Doom again*

Infer: "My favorite part."

Blake: "But why did Weiss protect Ruby?"

Weiss: *blushing* "I-I-I wasn't!"

Yang: "Sure, Princess. Whatever you say…"

Weiss: "Just go back to petting your feline girlfriend!"

Yang: *while being held back by Blake* "Let me at her!"

Blake: "Let it go Yang. She's just jealous."

Yang: *while hugging Blake* "You're right my kitty."

Weiss: "As if."

Xdante1: "Next question and it's for Weiss. Why are you such an elitist b***?"

Weiss: "I am not!"

Yang: "HAHAHAHAHA! I so agree with the viewer!"

Weiss: "Well the viewer can-"

Ruby: "Uh… Weiss…" *points at Emy who had a sinister look on her face*

Weiss: *sweatdrops* "Um… the viewer can have his or her opinion and I'll respect that."

Nora: "What's the answer Weiss?! Why are you such a b***?! Hey Ren… what does b*** mean?!"

Weiss: *irritated* "Forget… it… Nora…"

Nora: "But-"

Weiss: "NO BUTS!"

Penny: "Well, a b*** is-"

Weiss: "PENNY!"

Penny: "Yes?"

Pyrrha: "Let's go on, because this is getting too awkward."

Xdante1: "Well before that…"

*AK brings back Torchwick, shaking like a leaf*

Torchwick: "Please… no more…"

Setsuna321: "Then behave."

Xdante1: "Like she said. Next questions are from **coolcarxyz1 **and they're all for Torchwick."

Torchwick: "Oh really? Ask away then."

Xdante1: "Why are you interested in antiques?"

Torchwick: "The main reasons are that I have a fine taste and they are very valuable. I can get a lot for them when I resell them."

Weiss: "As a lady of fine tastes and wealth, I can agree with him."

Ren: "You agree with Torchwick, Weiss?"

Weiss: "Just this once."

Torchwick: "Was it really that bad?"

Everyone else: "YES!"

Torchwick: "Villains don't get the credit they deserve these days."

Xdante1: "Uh… next! Torchwick, are you 'friends' with Yuki Terumi from BlazBlue?"

Torchwick: "No."

Ren: "But you know him."

Torchwick: "Yes, unfortunately."

Velvet: "B-b-b-but you're b-b-both villains. Don't villains get a-a-along with each other?"

Torchwick: "Not really and Terumi's trolling can really get on anybody's nerve. It's just too much to bear."

Nova & Emy & Scarlet & Infer & AK: "Tell us about it…"

Setsuna321: "Good thing I haven't met him yet."

Jaune: "Make sure it stays that way."

Xdante1: "That would be good. Torchwick, if you can trade your weapon for another, what would it be?"

Torchwick: "Hm… a trick umbrella like the one Penguin has in Batman."

AK: "Interesting choice."

Pyrrha: "But why that?"

Torchwick: "Because it can be a gun and has a blade as well, plus it could make me fly."

Ren: "True."

Yang: "That candy cane is already too much from you."

Torchwick: "I'm flattered."

Xdante1: "One more message. Mary says 'Hi'."

Weiss: *shivers in fear* "How… nice…"

Velvet: "Who is-"

Weiss: "NOBODY!"

Xdante1: "Sure… Next! **Slyevan **is asking for Ruby's favorite animal."

Ruby: "Cats."

Blake: "Why cats?"

Ruby: "Because I just love it when they purr."

Yang: "Nice touch, sis. But my little kitty cat is all mine."

Ruby: "Sure thing, Yang."

Blake: "And I don't purr."

Yang: *smirks* "We'll see…"

Pyrrha: "I don't want to know what that means."

Setsuna321: "We all know what that means." *looks at Nora* "Well… almost all of us."

Xdante1: "A **guest** is asking me if I can do crossover questions."

Penny: "Is that the one about Terumi?"

Xdante1: "I guess. The answer is yes anyway."

Nova: "Those will be awesome questions, boss!"

Jaune: "I thought every question is good."

Ren: "They are."

Emy: "We'll be getting more interesting questions it seems."

Xdante1: "And that will be good. Next! **Joseph Allan **is asking what would you guys do, if you weren't hunters and huntresses?"

Ruby: "I'd be a traveler, helping people."

Weiss: "I would live a relaxing life."

Blake: "Be a spy or something like that."

Yang: "Street fighter."

Jaune: "Uh… police officer? Maybe…"

Pyrrha: "Actress."

Ren: "Leader of a dojo."

Nora: "A chef!"

Velvet: "A… magician."

Scarlet: "And since the others are not hunters and huntresses, we're done with this question."

Xdante1: "Seems so. Setsuna will ask the remaining questions."

Setsuna321: "Nice! These are from **spideyk**. Yang, has Ruby ever gone on a really bad sugar eating spree?"

Yang: "That's an understatement. This one time, she was running around the house naked."

Ruby: "YANG!"

Yang: "And she once fell asleep on a bus after the rush. In her undies."

Ruby: "YANG!"

Weiss: *blushing like crazy* "That's so lewd, Ruby."

Nora: "Weiss likes the thought!"

Weiss: "No, I don't!"

Torchwick: "You're in denial girl."

Weiss: "Next question, please!"

Setsuna321: "You're just delaying the inevitable, but alright. Ruby, what is your favorite type of cookie?"

Ruby: "Chocolate chip cookies. Those are the best."

Velvet: "C-c-c-chocolate is good."

Ruby: "Exactly!"

Blake: "And you drink milk with that, right?"

Ruby: "Yeah, but coco is good too."

Torchwick: "No wonder she can get sugar rush episodes."

Ren: "Nora can be more tiresome."

Nora: "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!..."

Ren: "See?"

Setsuna321: "Well… good to know. I think. Next! Weiss, what makes you smile?"

Weiss: "Well… that's a secret."

Yang: *smirks* "Does it involve a certain someone wearing red?"

Weiss: *blushes madly* "N-N-NO! How lewd!"

Torchwick: "You're a terrible liar, girl."

Weiss: "And you're a terrible person!"

Torchwick: "I know. Thank you for the kind words."

Pyrrha: "Just answer the question Weiss."

Weiss: "I won't tell."

Nova: "No need. I already know."

Infer: "So does everybody else. The signs are quite obvious."

Weiss: *turns her head away* "Shut up!"

Setsuna321: "I'll just ask the next question. Blake, what's it like to be Yang's partner?"

Blake: "She can be loud, rude, disgusting, impatient, lazy…"

Yang: "But…"

Blake: "But she's also kind, loves her friends and sister and her heart is in the right place whenever someone needs help."

Yang: "Aww… thank you, my pussy cat." *kisses her cheek*

Blake: *blushing* "You're welcome."

Jaune: "Who knew Yang and Blake would get together?"

Everyone else: "We did."

Jaune: "Ouch…"

Penny: "So Jaune's not the brightest it seems."

Pyrrha: "It's not nice to say that Penny."

Penny: "Oh… pardon."

Setsuna321: "Moving on! **HaloGoji75 **has 2 questions. Yang, who would win in a fight? You in ultimate rage mode or the Incredible Hulk?"

Yang: "Hulk. Been there, done that."

*everyone was amazed*

Emy: "You fought with the Hulk?"

Yang: "Yeah, we were pretty close to being evenly matched but in the end he won. Although, he did collapse after the fight."

Emy: "Uh…"

Ren: "What is it, Emy?"

Emy: "Oh… um… nothing!"

Weiss: "What are you hiding, Emy?"

Penny: "She must have fought the Hulk as well."

Emy: "Yeah…"

Blake: "Cheer up, Emy. You can't win them all."

Nova: "Sis beat him up with ease in 5 minutes."

*everyone just stared at Emy in astonishment, Yang also looked angry*

Yang: "WHAT THE F***?!"

Xdante1: "See why she's a part of security?"

Torchwick: "Another reason for me to behave."

Setsuna: "WOW! How's Yang taking it?" *looks at her sulking in her seat* "Pretty well it seems. Next! Would everyone win a fight against Godzilla?"

Ruby: "If we worked together as a team, I'm sure we would!"

Jaune: "What Ruby said! And I'll watch from afar…"

Pyrrha: "Come on, Jaune! You're pretty good now, thanks to all the training we did."

Ren: "I agree."

Nora: "YEAH!"

Jaune: "Thanks guys."

Yang: "Top that, Emy!"

Emy: "Uh…"

Velvet: *amazed* "N-n-no way!"

Scarlet: "She beat him with a single uppercut."

Yang: *to Emy* "What in the world?! How strong are you?!"

Emy: "I actually have no idea."

Blake: *to Xdante1* "Remind me never to cross her."

Xdante1: "You'd be in trouble if you did."

Setsuna321: "Your OC is incredible, Xdante. Anyway, moving on. We have one question from **battlefield4us** and it's for Velvet. You're a very good and awesome character. Can we see your weapon? If not, then that's OK."

Velvet: *blushing* "Thank you and I'm sorry but… it's a surprise… for the next season of RWBY. I-I-I don't want to spoil… anything."

Xdante1: "That's alright. We understand."

Nova: "But I wanna know!"

Infer: "Cool your jets!"

Nova: "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Emy: *smacks his brother to a wall hard making many cracks on it* "You were saying, bro?"

Nova: *painfully* "N… n…nothing…"

Scarlet: "I'll take care of him."

Ruby: "Emy is awesome!"

Torchwick: "Figures Red would say that."

Setsuna321: "The final question is from AK."

AK: "Nice!"

Setsuna321: "Ruby, what's the coolest weapon you've seen besides your own?"

Ruby: "Hm… that's a tough one. If I have to choose, I'll go with… Ragna the Bloodedge's sword, Blood Scythe."

Yang: "Not a bad choice little sister, but why?"

Ruby: "Because it's similar to Crescent Rose. Double functionality."

Blake: "I see and I can understand why you said that."

Ren: "That's actually a good choice Ruby."

Ruby: "Thanks Ren!"

Setsuna321: "That's it. We're done."

Yang: "Awesome! I just love this show!"

Torchwick: "Enjoyable."

Penny: "I'm having a good time here."

Velvet: "I… like it too…"

Xdante1: "Good to know. Well, that's all for now! Thanks for joining us and hope you liked it! Please keep sending those reviews and questions, because that's what keeps this story going! Your turn, guys!"

RWBY cast & security: "Bye! Please read and review!"

Setsuna321: "Bye!"

Xdante1: "See you next time!"

* * *

***Ending song***

***Lights turn off, cameras turn off***

Xdante1: "So… what do you think Setsuna?"

Setsuna321: "I love this! Thanks for including me, you're the best!" *hugs me tight*

Xdante1: "No… problem…"

Nora: "Now, PANCAKES!" *goes to the buffet and starts devouring pancakes*

Ren: "Huh… I'll take her away."

Scarlet: "Let her be. At least there won't be any leftovers."

Infer: "You can say that again." *points at Ruby munching on cookies*

Weiss: "Huh… some things never change."

Emy: "Maybe next time."

AK: "Anything can happen."

Xdante1: "And believe me when I say… everything will happen…"

Torchwick: "You just made me feel uneasy."

Xdante1: "Very good then!"


End file.
